The Final Showdown
The Final Showdown is the Eighth and Final chapter of The Merge of Cillian Darcy. *The Identity of the Killer's finally revealed to be Cillian and Lorcan's Uncle. *This marks the ending reveals will be Cillian and Lorcan will seperated. Plot The final chapter begins when Cillian and Lorcan founded out about their family when one of the soldiers explain the family. He explained that their birth mother got a daughter named Danielle who's in a coma. Shining Armor told them to press the button to wake her. Danielle awoken from her coma and discovered that she saw her younger brothers. She also saw the soldier which he's her brother's friend Bolton, a step niece Scarlet-Megan (Cillian's wife's daughter) and her nephew Cillian Jr (Cillian's son). Cillian Jr revealed that they travelled to the Island to help to take down the Killer becauses Lindsay's very sorry for her bossy attitude. Cillian may forgives her for her bossiness but he's not buying it. Lorcan saw the Death Tower that's not quite far from the temple and decided to build a robot to get there. Danielle, Cillian Jr, Scarlet and Bolton joined them which they two accept. The six go back to the laboratory and build a giant robot to invade the death tower. Reaching there, they confront The Killer, with his only form of locomotion being carried around his lair by a hook-and-winch that connects to a hole in the back of his briefs. The Killer summons his minions to oppose the Darcys. A battle royal ensues, with each Darcy fighting the minions of the Killer. The Killer reveals to be Cillian, Lorcan and Danielle's Relative named Ian who's both Boz and Michael Darcy's younger brother. Cillian confronts Ian at the top of the tower and reveals to him that he has figured out he staged the Conduit escape at Akomish to instill fear in the population and give the D.U.P. a reason to continue their regime and decided to murdered his parents because he was jealous of Boz for being talented. Boz lets Cillian absorb his powers, and tells him that he wants to save the Conduits by imprisoning and protecting them from the population. Cillian battles and eventually defeats Ian with his new concrete powers. The United States and the UK then set out to stop LOKI before it becomes operational, pooling all remaining forces, including the last aircraft carrier, the USS Liberator, in a synchronized all-out assault to take down an enemy space center in the Andes Mountains between Argentina and Chile, while a team of soldiers board a shuttle to take over Federation satellites in space. Cillian and Lorcan then pursue Ian to avenge their parents and are seemingly successful, only to find out during the aftermath that Ian's dead. Cillian shoot Ian whil Lorcan grabbed him in revenge for murder. They Swim into Shore of Quahog Rhode Island America, Cillian and Lorcan watched the Doomsday Island obliterated as brothers, Cillian tell his brother that he's very proud of him and rest for a while. In the Mid-Credits scene, The Griffins, The Swansons and The Browns found them passed out as they finished completing their mission, they were very proud of them. Joe decided to take them to the hospital dued to their legs unable to move, Cleveland grabbed Lorcan while Peter grabbed Cillian. In the Post-Credits scene, Cillian's somewhere out of the country-side and out of Quahog. Category:Films Category:Final Battle